1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table with a support frame and a tabletop wherein both the height and inclination can be set with a control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tables exist that have lateral supports as a support frame and in which support guide profiles attached to the tabletop are adjustably guided in telescoping fashion, for example, as described in examined and published German Patent Application DE-AS 27 43 073. The German '073 patent discloses certain parts of a control device that are provided for varying the height of the tabletop can also be accommodated in the supports. For varying its inclination, the tabletop is additionally pivotally supported on the guide profiles, and the axis of rotation extends in the transverse direction of the tabletop. The guide profiles must be locked in each position, relative to the supports. The pivot bearings of the tabletop must be locked in each position, relative to the guide profiles. Not only is such a control device complicated, but with a heavy tabletop, the telescoping guides tend to tilt and jam between the guide profiles and the supports, unless additional means for improving the guidance are provided.
As shown in published, German Patent Application DE-OS 34 38 313, a table is also known which is connected directly to the feet via two parallelogram guides. This control device permits only limited variation in height, because if the pivot angle of the parallelogram guides is too wide, the table loses stability. The tabletop must also be attached to the parallelogram guides so that it can be both pivoted and locked, in order to vary the inclination of the tabletop, which once again complicates the control device and makes it expensive.